<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red String by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248266">Red String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Panic Attack, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where everyone has a soulmate connected to them by a red string.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the beginning of time, the human race has always been able to see a red string tied to their pinky. The thin weightless thread stretches for miles. It hangs as you go about your day to day activities. When your soulmate inches closer, the slack in the thread tightens, letting you know, they’re near. </p>
<p>Nandor sits atop a roof looking at the night sky, feeling utterly alone on this earth. He lets a few tears roll down his face as it shattered under the weight of his bottled up emotions. Waves of dread flood his entire being; sorrow takes hold of his dead heart with an icy grip. Burying his face in his hands, the birds around him start to chatter and chirp, warning him the sun will soon rise.</p>
<p>Sniffing, he chokes out a sob; his shoulders shake violently. Taking a few deep breaths he runs his fingers through his long black hair, looking over his shoulder, he sees the sky shift smoothly from dark blue to a golden orange. Nandors’ body feels stiff, the temptation to end it all here, and now starts to cloud his mind. His eyes glaze over his sight, blurring with fresh tears.</p>
<p>A small smile tugs at his lips as he sees the sun start to peak just above the trees. Closing his eyes, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as they begin to burn. Nandor relaxes into the sweet relief that awaits him. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, a hand grabs the back of his cape, roughly pulling him through the small doorway into the attic. Slamming the door shut, Nadja gives him hell while smacking the small fires covering Nandor’s chest out.</p>
<p>During her ranting, Nandor lets his eyes drift to Laszlo, who stands silently by his wife’s side. His two roommates are lucky to have found each other in such a short time. Thinking about the years between them sent a rotten jolt of envy through him. Turning away abruptly, Nandor walks back to his room, slamming his coffin lid shut.</p>
<p>For the next few years, both Nadja and Laszlo keep a close eye on their friend. On more than one occasion, Laszlo sits outside his roommates’ door, listening very carefully during the hopeless nights.</p>
<p>He spends most of his days locked in his room, only feeding when forced too. One evening to their surprise, Nandor openly tags along with them to feed on some unfortunate victim. While their guard is down, Nandor takes off, shifting into a bat the first chance he gets before transitioning into a vapor to sneak under a nearby dumpster. There he patiently waits; after a few minutes pass, he decides it’s safe to come out. Gliding over the cold concrete, he shifted back into his human form. His cape is fluttering behind him while he strolled down the alleyway.</p>
<p>With one goal in mind, Nandor tries his best to ignore his surroundings. A bright pink and blue neon sign of a Baskin Robbins catches his attention; it lights the sidewalk he turns down. Looking into the shop, he saw a bundle of humans laughing. Watching Nandor ached to be able to feel such raw joy. It’s been so long he wasn’t even sure he was capable anymore. His happy memories had faded along with his happiness a long time ago. </p>
<p>What was the point of living for eternity if this bright red string taunted him the entire time? Sighing Nandor continues, as he walks under the street lights, he fails to notice his pinky gets gently tugged. When he tries to cross the street, his hand pulls back violently in the opposite direction. Stopping in his tracks, his mind freezes, looking down the string seems to vibrate before his very eyes.</p>
<p>His feet react faster than his brain does; he’s all but gliding along the pavement. Nandor’s boots echo as he trudges down a dark alley, his cape flapping behind him. With each step, he takes the thread pulls tighter. If his heart could beat, it would be hammering against his chest. Turning a corner frantically, he nearly runs over a couple, twisting out of their way he finds himself in front of a well-lit building.</p>
<p>A bright sign shines harshly against his sensitive eyes; there are words written on it. Trying his best to sound it out, he mutters,” Pan- era Bread?” Nandor’s hand twitches as someone walks out the front door,  looking over he sees a guy in what looks like a uniform. The first thing he notices is the soft curls and glasses when the stranger nervously raises their hand to wave his eyes widen. The red string for the first time in his life is only 6 feet long. </p>
<p>The pair stared at each other, both unable to speak, for the stranger, this must be a pleasant surprise. To Nandor, his entire world flips upside down, a bundle of emotions starts to fill his chest. Everything floods into him so fast he can’t pinpoint or focus on any single feeling.</p>
<p>Adjusting his glasses, the stranger introduces himself, nervousness radiates through his voice,” H-Hi, I’m Guillermo. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Mesmerized Nandor mutters,“ I’m a vampire.”</p>
<p>Taken aback, Guillermo blinks a few times before tilting his head,” I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“ I’m a creature of the night,” to prove it, Nandor points to his sharp fangs. Feeling overstimulated panic takes over shifting into a bat, he hears a sharp yelp leave Guillermo. Flying away, he makes his way back home, in blind hysteria he slams into the front door. Falling onto the porch in his human form, Nandor scrambles to open the door.</p>
<p>Laszlo greets him harshly, asking him where he’s been, all Nandor can get out is a rushed explanation,” I just met my soulmate.” Shoving past his stunned roommate Nandor locks himself in his room. Pacing around his coffin, it all hits him, joy, excitement, dread, his anxiety skyrockets.</p>
<p>The thread hanging from his hand twitches, making him jump, the slack starts to lessen at an alarming rate. Muttering,” Oh god,” he burns his tongue. He isn’t ready; he can’t do this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>